


Second-Rate Compunction

by Ezlebe



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezlebe/pseuds/Ezlebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I've been thinking about something," Dennis begins, and his intense, scheming stare is almost palpable, if not necessarily visible from this angle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second-Rate Compunction

Mac sinks into the couch just as the movie score eases into title credits, slumping against the cushions with a relieved sigh. It's the first movie night in weeks, and while it’s one of Dennis' favored movies, he's still been looking forward to it, so it's a real bummer to have some inherent part of him flinch just as Danger Zone starts up. Dennis shifts over closer, inhaling in that thoughtful, aloof way, and Mac reluctantly understands why all the hair on his arms is suddenly sticking up.

"So I've been thinking about something," Dennis begins, and his intense, scheming stare is almost palpable, if not necessarily visible from this angle.

"Oh yeah?" Mac says lightly, determinedly watching fighter jets take off on the tiny screen of Dee's laptop. He hopes desperately that somehow this ends with him successfully shutting Dennis down, and no one getting scratched (Mac), yelled at (Mac), or forced to sleep in the hall (Mac, again).

"It seems neither of us - well, you never did - have much game lately, as much as I hate to admit it," Dennis says, thoughtful tone swiftly bleeding into something more furious as he sneers down at his own hands, starting to curl them up in a worryingly aggressive manner.  "I've sunk to watching Internet porn, for Christ's sake."

"Right," Mac agrees slowly, reflexively swallowing and watching out of the corner of his eyes as Dennis' hands begin to relax. He feels his back tense as Dennis sits up, but rather than turn to Mac in some directionless ire, all he does is pause the movie and then click on something in the corner of the screen.

"Anyway, it's not near as good as the real thing," Dennis says, returning to use of his especially rational voice as he leans back again and reaches over to pointedly slide a hand slowly up Mac's thigh. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Mac stares at the hand, watching it and feeling it in a way that seems almost out of body. He's starting to believe this is just another instance where he's passed out after sniffing glue with Charlie. He's probably laying on that rat shit covered floor even now.

"Mac, baby," Dennis says, turning into Mac's shoulder and breathing heavily into his neck, looking up through his eyelashes. "I just want to remember what it was like to be young, don't you? We used to be so good."

Up close, it's clear Dennis is dolled up and wearing his serious makeup. He's got the mascara, and the eyeliner, and the peach lip gloss. The asshole totally planned ahead; this wasn't some out of nowhere, idle thought acted on out of impulse.

"Dennis, come on, I - " Mac begins, only to choke and raise his hands in surprise when Dennis completely ignores his protest and deftly swings a fit thigh over his hips, sitting down comfortably and wrapping both arms around his neck. He inhales shakily as Dennis roughly grips the back of his head and pulls it back to expose his jaw. "Wait, wait, didn't we figure that was just you experimenting a-a-and me succumbing to the t-temptation of sin?"

Dennis chuckles slowly, raking his fingers through Mac's hair and loosening it enough to brush against his forehead. He grinds down then, smirking when Mac's breath starts to stutter. "Did you really believe any of that?"

"Dennis, I'm serious, I can't - I'm not," Mac stammers, grimacing when Dennis again pulls his hair in irritation.

"How about we just pretend it's still high school then," Dennis says briskly, trailing the fingers of his other hand down Mac's shirtfront and slowly popping the buttons. He leans forward to press a pair of kisses down Mac's neck just as he gropes at his bare chest, and the area still burns even when he leans up to Mac's ear again. "Would you like that, Ronnie?"

"Shit, oh shit," Mac groans, tipping his head to the side in old habit as Dennis starts in just under the shell of his ear. "Damn it, Dennis."

Dennis grins against his neck, scrapping his teeth sharply against tendon before he sits back a few moments later, pushing at Mac's shirt lapels in a lazy attempt to get it off completely. Mac takes a short, resigned breath and leans up, watching as Dennis gleefully throws both his shirt and his twenty-year strong discipline across the room. (Minus a few indiscretions. Like Rex, but come on.)

"I knew you'd come around," Dennis mutters, staring down at Mac with an odd expression blooming across his face, eyes darting to Mac's lips.

Mac swallows anxiously when Dennis does nothing but breathe for another thirty seconds. He drops his hands to the couch, close enough to feel the heat coming off Dennis' thighs, but not brave or stupid enough to touch.

Dennis eventually breaks out of whatever it was and shakes his head, pulling off his own shirt and flinging it. He pauses again, then frowns and reaches out to guide Mac's hands where he wants them, one towards the zipper of his jeans and the other to the slope of his ass.

"Dee'll be back soon," Mac protests weakly, though he squeezes obligingly as Dennis pushes into his hand. He starts pulling at the zipper, raising his eyebrows when it reveals nothing but dick and bare skin. "Shit, you're not wearing underwear."

"Mhm," Dennis hums, momentarily breaking contact as he wriggles free of his jeans before settling back down, completely nude and practically defining wickedness and sin with every continued movement.

"Don't you want - ?" Mac says, pulling at his own pants with a confused glance upward.

"No, no, that won't be necessary," Dennis says, biting his own lip and grinding down again. A sheen of sweat is already appearing along the slope of his chest, which is pretty early in the proceedings - hardly anything has even happened yet, and usually he's already in the girl before that starts up.

"Am I supposed to even do anything?" Mac wonders out loud, mesmerized as Dennis' flushed dick presses down against his clothed one.

"Yeah, of course," Dennis mutters, eyes half-mast as he stares at Mac. He reaches down and presses his hand against Mac's dick, squeezing lightly through the fabric before pulling at the zipper tortuously slow. "I just got started little early; distracting."

"How did - oh. Oh, fuck," Mac gasps, just as Dennis starts stroking him. It's perverse and horrible and way too good, which is how he knows it's wrong. "Er-early?"

"Yeah," Dennis murmurs, clumsily grabbing Mac's wrist and pushing his hand further down the crack of his ass, until Mac's fingers make contact with something warm and slick.

"Oh shit, oh my - oh my god," Mac stutters, ignoring his better judgement and continuing to reach with his fingers until Dennis curls over his chest with a moan. "Damn, Dennis."

One of the small, remaining parts of Mac's mind takes the time to point out that if he'd said, really said no, that he'd probably be in bloody pieces on Dee's kitchen floor right now, with as unpredictable as Dennis has been lately.

Dennis sucks at Mac's collarbone, then trails that tongue up to his ear, breathing heavily, "I want you in me so bad."

Mac only hesitates a little before he takes that as a the blatant hint that it is, kicking the coffee table back further and sliding down on the couch until he can mostly lie back and pull Dennis on top of him. Dennis smirks down, pulling at Mac's pants just enough to get them just passed his ass, and draws his fingers hard down Mac's hipbones as he grinds his cock forward.

Mac inhales sharply and bites into his lip, leaning back as Dennis takes a hold of his dick. Dennis cruelly forces him to stare straight into his eyes as he pumps it a few more times, fingers tortuously feather-light on the head, and then guides Mac's cock right into his hole with apparent practice and ease. He sinks down slowly, an ardent look slowly overcoming his face even as his nails dig sharply into Mac's chest.

Mac ignores the part of his mind that tries to think too hard about all this - about how much Dennis prepared, about how ashamed he's going to feel tomorrow - instead willing himself to get lost in the sensations of heat and friction around his dick, and the heavy-handed grip Dennis has taken on his shoulders as he starts to rock. 

He palms Dennis' hips with one hand, gently curling his fingers over Dennis' dick with the other, trying to remember to keep just the right pressure. He squeezes slightly too hard, mostly just to test, and groans as both the pressure on his dick and the grip on his shoulders tighten as a consequence.

This is first degree gay sex - Dennis leaning down to sink his teeth into Mac's skin when he hits that sweet spot, their sweat mixing and beading off as it sinks into the couch - and if hell were jail, he'd get the damn chair for it.

He clutches hard at Dennis' thigh as he gets close, breath hitching and desperate, and gets rewarded with Dennis actually, honest to god, kissing him. A hand joins Mac's on Dennis' dick and forces him to go faster, Dennis groaning softly into his mouth with each tug, teeth sharp against his lips as they pant into each other's mouths, and Mac absently wonders when Dennis decided he liked kissing. He pulls away as Dennis' dick starts to pulse, joined along with the satisfactory feeling of come spilling all over his hand, and follows along too soon after, groaning loud as the clenching around his dick drives him over the edge.

The sweat starts to cool uncomfortably against Mac's skin just as his heart stops pounding through his rib cage, and he peeks open his eyes in irritation as Dennis pulls off with no more than a small, almost annoyed wince. He reaches out lazily, grabbing Dennis' thigh before he can really think about it, and spreads his ass with a thumb to watch as come slowly starts to seep down.

All the porn has really done is give him ideas with no outlet, until now.

Mac bites his lip for a short moment, looking up at Dennis' unreadable expression, then yanks him back and upsets his balance with a satisfying squawk. He leans forward before he can start thinking about it too much, and licks a path from the drop all the way up to Dennis' asshole, making a few slow passes with his tongue before leaning back with a smack of his lips. Where the hell even sells watermelon lube? A glance upward reveals Dennis' satisfyingly shocked eyes, his bare chest heaving as he leans heavily onto Mac.

"Is this why you forced us all to get tested last week?" Mac asks, loosening his grip on Dennis' thigh and pushing him away. "Should've known all that shit you talked about at the clinic was bull."

Dennis huffs and stares silently down at Mac for a long moment that threatens to turn edgy, but in the end only rolls his eyes, making his way to Dee's bathroom with neither a backward glance nor an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Drafted just after The Gang Spies Like U.S., and posted much later due to having forgotten I wrote it all.


End file.
